Sims and minecraft Wiki:User rights
User Rights refers to special privileges and tools given to active, experienced and helpful members of The Sims Wiki. These privileges are generally tiered, with acquisition and proper use of lower rights required for obtaining higher rights. These tiers are: ;Unregistered users Unregistered users are allowed to read articles on the wiki, add comments to blogs and fanon pages, and edit pages that haven't been semi- or fully-protected. Unregistered contributors are limited in some actions, including participation in wiki discussions and voting, and the creation of fanon (they may create fanon if they intend to register, but if they do not register it will be deleted). ;Regular Users in addition to the rights extended to unregistered users, regular users are allowed to edit all pages on the wiki, except those that are locked for administrators only (generally only templates and pages that are important to the function of the wiki are admin-only protected), and are allowed to participate in discussions, votes and moves for consensus. They are allowed to create fanon content. In order to become a regular user, Unregistered users must register with Wikia and begin contributing to The Sims Wiki. ;Rollbackers Rollbackers are a group of more experienced wiki editors. In addition to the privileges extended to regular users, Rollbackers are able to quickly and easily revert vandalism by other users, by use of the Rollback tool. Rollback rights are given out only when requested, and only if the user shows a history of strong contributions, preferably also including some anti-vandalism work. Requests for Rollback rights are made here. ;Administrators Administrators are very frequent and experienced contributors to the wiki. They are entrusted with ensuring the function of the wiki through vandalism prevention, issuing blocks and warnings to users if necessary. Administrators are able to initiate and end formal votes or drives for consensus, and are able to edit pages, such as MediaWiki pages, that affect the functions of the wiki itself. Rollback rights are a prerequisite for Administrative rights. Administrative rights can be requested here. ;Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are among the most active, experienced and trusted wiki editors. Bureuacrats function as administrators and perform the same functions, but have the added ability to control user rights of other users. Administrative rights are a prerequisite for Bureaucrat rights. Bureaucrat rights can be requested here. ---- It is important to keep in mind that all users, from unregistered users to bureaucrats, can be good and constructive editors to the wiki. In short, no user is better than another, and the opinions and ideas of all users will be given equal weight. My request for new rights was turned down If you applied for Rollbacker, Administrator or Bureaucrat rights but were denied, it may be for a number of reasons. ;Don't have prerequisites In order to apply for Administratorship, you must have rollback rights. In order to apply for bureaucratship, you must have administrator rights. Be sure to obtain lower-tiered rights before applying for higher-tiered ones. ;'Not Yet' Often, new users show a great proficiency for wiki editing. However, they may be turned down for new user rights, especially if applying for Administrative rights. This is because, while showing competency at wiki editing is definitely important, it is equally important that a candidate for administratorship be able to function as a member of the community, and have a long history of cooperation with the community. Often waiting another month or two is all it takes to demonstrate readiness. ;New Admins or Bureacurats are not needed Sometimes, the community may decide that it has enough administrators or bureaucrats. If this happens, your application for those rights may be turned down or you may be prevented from making a request at all. Your best course of action in this case is to start a community discussion on allowing the re-opening of applications for these positions, though you should make it clear that you are wishing to open those applications for everyone, not just yourself. ;Inexperience Holders of special rights are expected to understand how to edit the wiki on a more advanced level than a new user. Users who do not demonstrate an improved editing ability may find attaining new rights difficult. Learning how to edit the wiki has multiple additional benefits, above and beyond getting certain rights, so taking the initiative to learn is a definitely a good idea. ;You were recently denied Patience is a virtue. As such, if you recently applied for a position and were turned down, it is best to wait awhile before re-applying. Applying too often may be taken as a sign that you are too ambitious and not prepared for the responsibilities of the position you're applying for, and might make you less likely to get the position. ---- It is important to keep in mind that all users can grow into strong contributors, even those who do not have rollback, administrative or bureaucrat rights. You do not need to be an administrator to be an important part of the wiki. How to Request Requests for Rollback are a less formal process, and are reviewed by bureaucrats without much input from others. It is largely the bureaucrat's discretion whether or not you are ready to be made a Rollback; some possible reasons for being turned down are listed above. Requests for Administratorship and Bureaucratship, in contrast, are much more formal processes. In both cases, the support of the general wiki community is required before rights are awarded. If the wiki community does not consent to your promotion, don't take it personally. Instead, try to focus on the issue(s) brought up and work on improving your editing abilities, and try again when the time is right. I've been nominated for a position Requests pages are open for anyone to apply personally, but users can also nominate people they think are right for a particular position. The nominee needs to meet the prerequisites for the position they've been nominated for, and all other rules apply as well to that application. However, the nominee needs to accept the nomination before it will be considered/voted on. If you were nominated and do not want the position, do not feel pressured to accept the nomination. Users should only enter into positions they are ready for and that they want to fill; if you are not ready or do not want to fill a position, please state that under your nomination and the nomination will be closed. You can re-apply in the future if you've turned down a nomination, so don't worry about 'missing your chance' at a position.